Jessamy Potter: Her Love Story
by JMiranda56
Summary: Jessamy Potter is the adopted younger sister of Harry Potter. She's a terra, a magical being who possesses earth-like powers. When she meets Cedric Diggory, he finds her interesting. That interest turns into something more. CD/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Jessamy Potter. I'm the adopted sister to Harry Potter. I'm American. I have long, curly brown hair and light blue eyes. I'm a witch and a terra.

I bet you wonder what a terra is. A terra is a magical being that possesses earthlike powers. I can make flowers bloom, create vines, and materialize flowers out of the palm of my hand. I can control any natural thing and any object made out of any natural thing.

It comes from my birth parents, who died from the power of Voldemort. You're probably wondering how Lily and James Potter came to be my adoptive parents. Well, it started before I was born. My mother, who was a witch and a terra, traveled to Britain with my father, who was a Muggle, while my mom was pregnant. I was to be born any day now. One night, when they were still on vacation, I was born. They were overjoyed, of course. But my mother thought it would be best to give me away to protect me from Voldemort. My parents gave me away to friends of my mother's. They gave me to Lily and James Potter. My brother, Harry, was a month older than me. A week after my parents gave me away, they died at the grasp of Voldemort. A week after that, Lily and James were killed by Voldemort. He found us and tried to kill Harry, but he couldn't. He gave Harry a scar on his forehead. He gave me nothing but a mental scar. I kept remembering a green light and a horrifying laugh, but nothing else.'

I had to go through eleven years with the Dursleys; eleven horrible years.

I figured out I was a terra when I was six. I was wandering around in the garden, when I felt this weird feeling. It was a good feeling, but I had never felt it before. Before I knew it, I felt something in my hand. I looked and it was a flower; a rose. It hadn't been there before. I tried to remove it, and as I tried, the stem came out of my hand as well. It scared me at first, but I learned to live with it. I told Harry about it, and even showed him. He was amazed by it, but he told me to keep it secret from the Dursleys. And I did.

Then, I found out I was a witch, too. I was ecstatic. I couldn't contain my excitement, which resulted turning the house into a greenhouse. My brother and I also found out what really happened to our parents. They were killed by Voldemort. We were both furious that our aunt and uncle had lied to us; about our parents AND who we really were. We would have left them any day.

When my brother and I got to Hogwarts, we felt like the happiest kids in the world. We met Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, our best friends in the world. I took a great liking to Hermione. Sure, we had our differences; but otherwise, we were like peas in a pod. You should have seen her face when she found out I was a terra. "You're a terra?!" she had asked. "Yeah, I am," I said. "Wow! This is amazing! Is it true that you can create flowers out of the palm of your hand?" she asked, incredulous. "Yes, it is. I can show you," I said, smiling. I created a begonia in the palm of my hand; stem and all. I gave Hermione the flower and she looked surprised and kind of creeped out. "Thanks. Does it hurt?" she asked after I handed her the flower. "Not very much, only when I produce a lot at the same time, like a bouquet," I said.

The worst part about that whole first year was Draco Malfoy. He was hopelessly in love with me. But, of course, I actually had a right mind and I wasn't in love with him. He hated my brother. Loathed him. I wasn't going to be with him if he was going to make fun of my family. He was in love with me all through school, even in my fourth year when...well...we'll get to that.

My first year was amazing, despite the difficulties I encountered. I helped my brother and his friends find the Sorceror's Stone. Harry and I almost died at the clutches if Voldemort; just like our parents had. But Harry defeated him. Well, kind of. He was hurt after the whole encounter. I tried to help him in any way I could, but Madam Pomfrey ended up healing him.

My second year was normal, despite the blood writing in the hallways and people being Petrified all the time. When Hermione got Petrified, I stayed with her every moment I could. When Professor Sprout announced that the Mandrake Restorative Draught was complete, I watched Hermione wake up. I hugged her tightly as I cried.

In my third year, I discovered even more about my past. I learned that the mass murderer, Sirius Black, was my godfather and that he wasn't really a murderer. He actually offered us to stay with him. I would have said yes, if Lupin hadn't transformed. Oh yeah, our new DATDA (Defense Against The Dark Arts) teacher was a werewolf. Not something you hear everyday. We also went back in time! You don't get to do THAT everyday! Harry finally perfected a Patronus Charm. He was working so hard to master it after he got attacked by dementors twice and fainted. I also learned the Patronus Charm; mine was a fawn.

Now, we've come to my fourth year; my favorite and least favorite year. My favorite part: Cedric Diggory fell in love with me when I was in love with him, too. My least favorite part: Voldemort returned. Haven't we had enough of that man?! He wasn't even really a man. He was a monster. And he killed Cedric...or did he? It all started at the Quidditch World Cup...


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. Weasley and I had just left The Burrow for the long journey to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry absolutely loved Quidditch, and so did I.

As we were walking through the woods, I was having a conversation with Hermione and Ginny about who the hottest guys in Hogwarts were. "I think Seamus is kind of cute," Ginny said, lowering her head and blushing with a smile on her face. "I can see why you think that," Hermione said, looking up at the sky thoughtfully. "I had a crush on Oliver Wood in my first year, but then again, ANY first year would!" I whispered because Harry was behind us and he would hear me. "What about Draco?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione and I looked at her, our eyebrows raised and our jaws dropped. "How can you say that?!" Hermione exclaimed, making everyone else turn their heads at us. "Isn't he in love with Jessamy?" she said, smiling and giving me a wink. "Yeah, he is, but I would never fall for him, EVER," I said, turning my head to both of them.

"Amos! What a pleasant surprise!" Mr. Weasley said spreading his arms to give the man a hug. He was tall and had a scrubby brown beard. "Everyone, this is Amos Diggory. He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," Mr. Weasley said, showing him to everyone. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Diggory," I said, holding out a hand. He shook it with a firm grip. "Nice to meet you, and you are?" he asked. "I'm Jessamy Potter. I'm Harry's sister," I said with a smile. "Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?" he asked, smiling. I nodded. "Wow, this is amazing! Never in my life did I think I would meet the two Potters! Cedric! Cedric! Where is that boy? Cedric! Oh god, boy! You scared me."

A boy jumped out of the tree that we were standing under. He showed the most handsome face that I had ever seen. He was much taller than me and had dark hair and bright grey eyes. Any girl in their right mind would think he was handsome and I was a girl who had a right mind. When he saw me, he froze and just stared. I stared back and looked deep into his grey eyes. After a while, he smiled and stood next to his father. He still looked at me as if I was the only person in the world.

Harry came up beside me and nudged my arm, which knocked me out of my trance. "What happened?" I said, looking around. I heard the twins snicker behind me and turned to glare at them. They instantly stopped. I saw Cedric give the smallest ghost of a smile. His smile made me want to faint. "Well, now that you're here, I want you to meet THE Harry and Jessamy Potter," Amos said, gesturing towards both of us. Harry shook Cedric's hand with a firm grip. When he got to me, he paused for a second to look at me. Then, he lifted his hand to shake mine. I took it, but instead of shaking it, he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. He smiled and said, "Very nice to meet you, Jessamy." I smiled back and he lowered my hand. Everyone was stunned, but Harry looked a little angry.

"Umm…..well…..we should get moving, yeah?" Mr. Weasley said awkwardly. Everyone looked at us weird, but I didn't care.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Cedric asked, smiling. "Sure," I answered smiling back. "You coming, Jessamy?" Harry asked. "Actually, I'm gonna walk with Cedric," I said uneasily. "Alright," he said, and then he walked ahead of me and Cedric.

"Your brother must REALLY not like me," Cedric said, smiling. "I don't think he does, either," I said, smiling. "I take it he's older than you?" he asked. "Yeah, by one month. He was born in July and I was born in August," I said.

"You know, I've heard things about you. Something about you being special. I don't necessarily know what it is but, can you show me?" he asked, making us stop and turning to me. Should I tell him? Half of the school already knew. I may as well have.

"Alright, but we have to make it quick, so we don't lose them," I said, and pulled him away from the path we were traveling on. I found a huge tree that held a lot of energy. "Perfect," I thought. I went to sit under the tree and gathered up all of the tree's energy. Cedric sat down beside me and looked at me, waiting for something. "Ok. I'm called a terra. They're a magical being that possess earth-like powers. I can make flowers bloom, create vines, and I can even create flowers out of the palm of my hand. My powers have advanced over the years and I've even gotten new ones. Like, I can tell what your flower is," I explained.

"My flower?" he asked, curious. "Yeah, a flower that reflects your personality, basically. I can show you," I said, smiling. "Ok, sure," he said smiling. "Yay! I haven't had a lot of time to practice," he widened his eyes, "but you'll be fine, I promise. Now, whatever you do, do not break eye contact. Don't move, don't do anything. Just stay still, ok?" He nodded. "Whatever I do, don't flinch," I said again. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and let that breath out. I opened my eyes and started. I looked deeply into his eyes and searched through his soul. I looked at all of his memories and saw that he was a nice, gentle person. He was very athletic, which added to the qualities that made him amazing. As I was searching, I felt my body lift up my hand and touch Cedric's cheek. Whenever I "search", I don't have any control over my body. Like, at all. But he didn't flinch or anything; he just kept staring into my eyes and not breaking our gaze. I think I was imagining it, but I think I felt him lean a bit closer. Then, I felt my body move my hands down his arms. He didn't stop me.

When I finished, I felt myself go back into my body and saw that Cedric was closer to me than he was before. "You're a daisy," I said, smiling. "What?" he asked, smiling back. "A daisy. It signifies innocence. Your soul is the purest soul I have ever seen," I said. I opened my hand, which showed a full bloom daisy in my palm. He held my hand up and smiled. I held onto the flower as I removed it from my hand. I felt a slight pinch where the stem was growing out of, but it didn't hurt. When I removed it, I gave it to him and he took it. Instead of keeping it, he cut the stem so that there was at least two inches left of it and stuck it behind my ear. "Now you'll always have a part of me with you," he whispered into my ear. I gasped and smiled. H e always knew to say the things that would make me smile. He looked into my eyes and said, "You're very pretty." I laughed and said, "No, I'm not." "Yes, you are," he said, getting even closer. His hand was resting on the side of my neck softly. "Would you mind if I kissed you?" he whispered softly. "No," I whispered back. Next thing I knew, I was kissing Cedric Diggory.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, ok, he didn't kiss me. But I REALLY wish he did!

We eventually caught up with everyone again. They probably didn't even know we left, which was good. Hermione and Ginny stole some quick glances at me with smiles and winks.

We were traveling up a hill and the sun was just coming up. It was beautiful. I soaked all of the energy in. I could see an old boot in the distance. "What is that?" I asked Cedric, pointing at the boot. "It's a Portkey. It's a way of transportation. It can be any item," he said. We all walked towards the boot and I saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry look at it, confused. "What is this?" Harry asked. "It's a Portkey. It will take you where it's designated to go," I said. "Alright, everybody grab on," Amos said as he grabbed onto the boot. Everyone laid down on the ground and grabbed it except Harry. "On the count of three..." He still hadn't grabbed on... "One..." Still hadn't grabbed on... "Two..." Started to get worried... "Harry!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. Harry grabbed onto the boot just as Amos said, "Three!"

We were whisked away into a gray whirlpool. I felt my hair fly around my face as wind blew violently in our faces. I was still laid out like we were still on the ground, but when I looked down, there was nothing below us. "Let go, kids!" Amos exclaimed over the blowing wind. "What?!" Hermione asked. "Let go!" he said. I let go of the boot, just as Hermione, Harry, the twins, Ginny, and Ron did and we were all whisked away into a bright light. Before I knew it, I was laying on the soft sweet ground. I looked up to see Mr. Weasley, Amos, and Cedric float down from the sky. "I beat that cleared your sinuses, eh?" Amos asked as they landed.

Cedric walked up to me and offered his hand to help me up. I took it and he helped me stand up. As I was standing in front of him, (like, really close) he didn't let go of my hand, but instead held it lightly. I smiled as I looked into his eyes.

He did the same and looked like he was about to say something, but Harry quickly interrupted by walking in between us and separating our hands. I saw that he had an angry look on his face as he passed by us. We both laughed as we walked up the hill together. He whispered in my ear, "It's official: Your brother hates me."

I smiled as we got to the top of the hill, and I couldn't believe what I saw. There were thousands of tents with Ireland and Belgium's flags flying in the air. Behind all of the tents was a huge stadium. People were flying around on brooms and some of them playing Quidditch. "This is amazing," I said as I smiled. "It's pretty amazing, just like you," Cedric said as he looked at me.

We walked into the camp and it was beautiful. There were jugglers and food carts and people with face paint and carrying flags...it was all just amazing. Cedric looked at me and smiled as I looked around in awe.

We had to separate from Amos and Cedric. I knew we were going to see them tonight, but I just didn't want him to leave. "Don't worry, you'll see me tonight," Cedric said, smiling. He took my hand again and kissed it lightly before walking away, but not without stealing quick glances to look at me. I sighed as he walked away, barely containing my excitement for tonight.

The rest of us walked into a seemingly small tent, but looks can be deceiving. We walked inside and saw a huge living room with a room for the girls off to the side. There was a dining room, which consisted of two chairs and a table. I sometimes can't believe the world I was born into!

Hermione and Ginny dragged me into our room and shut the curtain which acted as a door. Our room contained a bunk bed and one twin bed. "I call the twin!" I said, raising my hand. They both sat down on the bottom bunk, having smiles on their faces. "What?" I asked, though I was pretty sure I knew what they were going to ask. "You like Cedric, You like Cedric," they mocked as they laughed. "Stop!" I said, sitting on my bed, smiling. "He's crazy about you, Jess!" Ginny said, getting up to sit next to me. "Quiet down! We have a curtain for a door. They could be listening outside right now!" I said, pointing at the curtain. "It doesn't matter, they all know he likes you. It was kinda obvious," Hermione pointed out. "And you like him, don't you?" Ginny asked smiling. "Of course I do!" I exclaimed smiling. "I noticed you guys were gone whenever you were walking together. What happened?" Hermione asked. "I kinda showed him my powers," I muttered. "You did?" Ginny asked surprised. I nodded. "Did anything happen?" Ginny asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow. "No!" I said, punching Ginny in the shoulder. "Well then, what happened?!" Ginny asked shaking me.

"He's a daisy," I said, sighing. Hermione gasped and Ginny had a puzzled look on her face. "You figured out his flower?" Hermione asked stunned. I nodded with a smile on my face. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Ginny asked. "She figured out his flower. Basically, she looked into his soul and tried to compare his personality with a flower. And it actually worked?" Hermione explained. "Yes! It worked!" I squealed. "Why is that such a big deal?" Ginny asked. "This was the first time it actually fully worked!" Hermione said smiling. "Oh my god!" Ginny squealed. We all squealed and jumped up and down like little girls.

"Hey, quiet down in there!" one of the twins exclaimed. "Yeah! We can hear you from out here!" another one of the twins exclaimed.

"Oh, and Cedric's here," Ron said, poking his head inside. We all widened our eyes and our jaws dropped. "Do I look good?" I asked frantically. "Yeah, wait!" Ginny said. She grabbed her book bag and got out some light pink lipgloss. She put some on my lips before saying, "Now you look ok." I walked out of the room with a smile on my face and saw Cedric talking to Harry.

He turned his head and smiled when he looked at me. "Hey," he said, walking up to me. "Hi," I said, smiling. Harry walked away with an angry look on his face. "What were you talking to him about?" I asked. "I was just saying how I didn't mean to make him all angry," he said, smiling. "Yeah, he can get pretty angry sometimes when I meet a cute boy," I said. I realized what I just said and put my hand over my mouth. "You think I'm cute?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, though you must get that all the time," I said, removing my hand from my mouth. "Anyway, I came here to ask if you would like to walk around with me," he said. "Sure," I answered, smiling. We walked outside, but before we left, something told me that Hermione and Ginny were watching us leave.


End file.
